The Relationship Between Luke and Han Solo: Part Four
by GaysInSpaceLTCS131
Summary: The attack on the Death Stars start.


We saw the Death Star from afar. As we inched nearer, Red Leader said, "All wings report in."

Every Rebel pilot stated their number over the radio:

"Red 10 standing by."

"Red 7 standing by."

"Red 3 standing by." Biggs said.

"Red 9 standing by."

"Red 11 standing by."

"Red 5 standing by." I said.

R2-D2 beeped and booped.

Red Leader said, "Lock S-foils in attack in attack position."

As we did that, each of ships' wings form an X shape.

When we went closer to the Death Star, I started to lose control of my ship for a bit. I heard Red Leader say, "We're passing through their magnetic field. Hold tight!" We kept moving close to the space station. Then he said, "Switch your deflectors on. Double front!"

"Look at the size of that thing!" Red 2, a man named Wedge said, said. At least you didn't have to go inside the base, I thought.

"Cut the chatter, Red 2." Red Leader said. "This is it, boys!" We went faster now.

I then heard another voice over the radio, "Red Leader, this is Gold Leader."

"I copy, Gold Leader." Red Leader said.

Gold Leader said, "We're starting for the target shaft now."

Red Leader replied, "We're in position. I'm going to cut across the axis and try and draw their fire."

Red and Gold team separated. Turrets on the Death Star began firing at us with green lasers.

I said, "This is Red 5. I'm going in!" I then began to shoot at the turrets as I flew towards toward. I squeezed the trigger and held it down as my ship fired red lasers. Some missed their marks, but I managed to destroy them. A huge explosion occurred and I was about to fly into it.

"Luke, pull up!" Biggs yelled.

I pulled up quickly, flying through the smoke of the explosion, heating up my ship for a brief moment. That was way too close, I thought as I caught my breath.

"Are you all right?" Biggs said.

"I got a little cooked. But I'm ok." Good thing Biggs was watching out for me. I had to stay focused, though. I couldn't let Biggs keep taking care of me when he had to worry about his own life in this battle.

We continued to attack the turrets of the Death Star as we flew near the surface, dodging every green laser. I heard several pilots issuing orders and pointing out the positions of each turret on the space station.

Red Leader told me, "Watch yourself. There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of that deflection tower."

"I'm on it." I flew to destroy the turrets near the tower. This time, I was more careful, keeping my distance from them. They fired at my ship. I deftly dodged them with a barrel roll and fired back at them. Some of my shots missed since I was moving around so much. I kept firing until I destroyed them. I pulled up quickly as possible once I saw the explosion. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

This was nothing like flying my skyhopper on Tatooine. I had to admit, this battle was somewhat thrilling.

I heard Biggs say, "I'm going in. Porkins, cover me."

"I'm right behind you, Red 3." Porkins replied.

I didn't know which turret they were attacking, but I needed to focus on destroying the turrets from where I was right now. Though, I kept listening to their conversation, curious if Biggs would destroy some, too.

As I looked around, I heard Porkins said "Got a problem, here."

"Eject." Biggs said with a concerned tone.

"I can hold it."

"Pull up!" Biggs yelled.

"No, I al—AHHH!" His radio got cut off. The last thing we heard was an explosion.

My heart beat faster in fear. He was dead.

This was nothing like Tatooine. We had to destroy this station as soon as possible before more of us were killed.

All of the squads were attacking the turrets, destroying each one. Gold squad made their approach to the trenches, through which, the pilots flew to locate and attack the Death Star's weak point.

I flew with my squad as we neared another turret. I was about to fire at it until I heard a familiar voice.

"Luke, trust your feelings." Confused, I tapped the left side of my helmet, in which, radio feed came. I knew it was Ben, but how he was talking to me?

I shook my head and fired at the turrets, destroying them.

"Nice one!" Biggs said.

"Thanks!" I said. I couldn't help but smile when I heard him.

Then I heard someone from Rebel base say over the radio, "Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way."

I looked around, checking the instruments on my ship. They all looked normal to me. So, I said, "My scope's negative. I don't see anything."

Red Leader said, "Keep up your visual scanning."

"Here they come." The person from the base said.

I heard the familiar wailing noises of the Empire's ships that Han and I fought before.

"Watch it! You got one on your tail!" Red Leader said.

Was he talking to me? Or was he talking to Biggs. I looked around frantically for any of the Empire ships chasing an X Fighter.

"I'm hit—" The sound of the explosion came after. That didn't sound like Biggs.

I became more concerned as I looked for Bigg's ship. Eventually, I found the X Fighter with Red three on it. I saw an Empire ship coming after him.

I yelled, "Biggs, you got one behind you!"

"I can't see it!" He yelled.

Bigg's ship kept shifting right to left, trying to shake off the ship, but it was still on him. "I can't shake him!" The Empire ship started to fire its green lasers at him.

"I'll be right there." I said.

I then pursued the Empire's ship as it chased Biggs. It kept swaying on my computer's crosshair as I aimed at it. Once it was in my line of fire, I squeezed the trigger, destroying it.

"Thanks, Luke!" Biggs said.

"Be more careful next time." I said.

Biggs chuckled and said, "Will do, Luke."

I rolled my eyes, yet I couldn't help but feel comforted by his confidence.

I continued to fly along the Death Star, focusing on other turrets. Then I heard Wedge yelling at me, "Pull in, Luke! Pull in!"

"Watch your back, Luke!" Biggs yelled. "Watch your back."

Red Leader said, "Tie Fighter coming in, Luke."

I turned my head and saw for a brief moment, the Tie Fighter, the same variety that chased the Millennium Falcon (So that was what they were called). It started to fire at me. I tried dodging its lasers, but one of them got part of my ship. My heart almost stopped, but I was still alive.

I then said, I'm hit, but not bad. R2, see what you can do with it. Hang on back there!"

R2 beeped in response. I then clenched my teeth, focused on getting this Tie Fighter off my back. I tried swerving right to left, but he was still after me as the green lasers zipped by my cockpit.

"Red Six, do you see Red Five?" Red Leader asked.

Red Six said, "There's a heavier fire zone on this side, Red 5, where are you?"

"I can't shake him!" I then flew along the surface of the Death Star as I continued to dodge the Tie Fighter's lasers.

Wedge said, "I'm on it, Luke!" I kept flying, expecting that Wedge would destroy him, but the Tie Fighter was still firing at me.

"Blast it, Biggs, where are you?" I said, hoping he would save me.

Then, I saw Wedge's ship and swerved to the right, giving him an opening for the Tie Fighter. He fired his red lasers at it, blowing it up.

"Thanks, Wedge!" I said.

"No problem." He replied.

"Good shooting, Wedge." Biggs said. "Sorry, Luke. I focused on this one Tie Fighter."

"No worries." I replied. At least you knew I was in danger.

"Red Leader," I heard someone say over the radio, "This is Gold Leader. We're starting our attack run."

Gold squad must be at the trenches right now.

"I copy, Gold Leader. Move into position." Red Leader replied.

I overheard them on the radio getting their instruments to attack the Death Star. The rest of us fended off the other Tie Fighters and turrets around the vicinity of the trenches. Then, someone reported that three ships were coming into the trenches. Two of them were Tie Fighters, but there was one that had a spherical body and octagonal wings. It looked the leader because the other Tie Fighters were accompanying it on both sides of it.

I couldn't focus on them right now because another Tie Fighter came after me. I couldn't shake him off. I saw Biggs' ship off to the right and said, "Biggs, I got a Tie Fighter. You see me?"

"Uh… Yeah, I see you. Come my way and I'll get him off your tail."

I flew to him and immediately swerved to the left, leaving the Tie Fighter open for Biggs. He fired at the Tie Fighter, blowing it up.

"Nice one!" I said.

"Nothing like the old days, huh?" Biggs said.

"Definitely," I said.

We then heard an explosion over the radio.

"What happened?" I asked.

Gold Leader yelled, "It's no good! I can't maneuver!"

Gold 5 replied, "Stay on target."

I turned to the trenches.

"We're too close!"

"Stay on target." Gold 5 said with more determination.

"Loosen up!" Gold Leader yelled.

Another explosion ringed in our ears.

"Gold Five to Red Leader. Lost Tiree, lost Dutch."

Red Leader replied, "I copy, Gold Leader."

Gold Five, the new leader said, "It came from behind—"

Another explosion. I saw it from the left side of my cockpit. Looked those new ships were going to be a problem.

Red Leader said, "Red group, this is Red Leader. Rendezvous at mark six point one."

"This is Red 2." Wedge replied. "Flying toward you."

"Red 3, standing by." Biggs responded.

Someone from the Rebel base said, "Red Leader, this is base 1. Keep half your group out of range for the next run."

"Copy, base one." Red Leader replied. "Luke, take Red 2 and 3. Hold up here and wait for my signal to start your run."

I nodded my head. Wedge and Biggs flew next to me as we patrolled the around the areas of the trench. I looked on both sides to make sure none of them were coming at us, especially the middle one.

I saw the Red Leader, Red 10, and Red 12 making their run in the trenches.

"This is it!" Red Leader said. The turrets in the trenches opened fire on them.

Red 10 said, "We should be able to see it by now."

"Keep your eyes open for those fighters!" Red Leader said.

"There's too much interference!" Red 10 said.

"Red 5." Red Leader asked me. "Can you see them from where you are?"

I searched for them and said, "No sign of any—wait!" I looked straight ahead of me and saw them. They were going into the trenches. I told Red Leader, "Coming in point three five."

"I see them." Red Leader said. He still proceeded with Red 1 to fire at the exhaust port. "I'm in range… Target's coming up." The octagonal ship and his squad were gaining on them. "Just hold them for a few seconds… Almost there."

Then, the octagonal ship blew up Red 12.

Red 10 yelled, "You better let her loose!"

"Almost there…" Red Leader said. They were coming closer and closer.

"I can't hold them!" Red 10 yelled in a panicked voice.

Then, the octagonal ship blew up Red 10.

Once Red Leader got close enough to the exhaust port, he finally fired his proton torpedoes. "It's away!" He yelled.

He immediately pulled up. The torpedoes exploded into the Death Star.

Red 9 said, "It's a hit!" But the whole thing didn't explode, meaning…

"Negative." Red Leader said in disappointment. "Negative. It didn't go in. It just impacted on the surface."

The octagonal ship still chased the Red Leader and fired at him.

I told him, "Red Leader, we're right above you. Turn to point O-5. We'll cover you."

"Stay there!" He said. "I just lost my star board engine. Get ready for your attack run!" The octagonal ship blew up his ship. I heard his screams before the explosion occurred.

Now, destroying up the Death Star was Biggs', Wedge's, and my responsibility.

I said, "Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up. We're going in. We're going in full throttle."

"Right with you, boss." Wedge replied.

We began our run in the trenches.

Biggs said. "Luke, at that speed, will you be able to pull out in time?"

"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home." I said to reassure him. Truthfully, I wasn't sure if I would be able to shoot into the exhaust port.

Turrets in front of us began to fire at us.

Biggs said, "We'll stay back far enough to cover you."

Wedge said, "My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port. Are you sure the computer can hit it?" I didn't reply to him. I wasn't sure myself.

Green lasers passed by me as I flew. "Watch youself!" I yelled to the others, warning them. "Increase speed full throttle!"

"What about the tower?" Wedge said.

"You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower!" I said. I flew as fast as I could, dodging the green lasers. I couldn't fly as efficiently as before when we started this battle. I tried pressing some buttons to see if I could fix that, but nothing worked. I told R2. "R2! That stabilizer's broken loose again! See if you can't lock it down."

R2 beeped in response.

Then, the turrets stopped firing. Why?

"Fighters, coming in point 3." Wedge said.

They were here now. I had to keep going. I must trust Wedge and Biggs to cover me.

I held on to the ship's yoke tighter than every as I hunched my upper body forward in anticipation. My ship was going as fast as it could. I then saw some green lasers from behind zipped past my cockpit.

"I'm hit!" Wedge said. "I can't stay with you."

"Get clear, Wedge." I said. "You can't go any more good back there." I can't let anyone else die in this mission.

"Sorry!" Wedge said and he pulled up.

"Hurry, Luke!" Biggs said anxiously. "They're coming in much faster this time! I can't hold them."

I needed to this ship to go faster. I told R2, "R2, try and increaser the power!"

R2 beeped in response. My ship went a bit faster, but not enough.

"Hurry up, Luke!" Biggs yelled. "Wait—"

I heard an explosion over the radio. I opened my eyes widely.

"Biggs?" I said.

"Biggs is dead, Luke!" Wedge said.

Biggs? He… died? I looked back to see if Wedge was wrong, but I knew that was pointless. Some gullible part of me just wished that Biggs' ship was just damaged, not blown up.

I felt tears flow out of my eyes, but I held them back. Biggs died defending me. I must not let his death be for nothing.

I pushed a button in front of me to ready the targeting computer, which was a small black monitor that came in front of my left eye. It showed a simplified three-dimensional grid of the trenches and two red parallel lines converging towards the center, the Death Star's weak point. As I focused on the computer, I heard Ben's voice. "Use the Force, Luke."

I stopped looking at the monitor. "Let go." He said. "Luke, trust me."

He was in my head. How? Use the force? I remembered my training, when I was blindfolded and failed to deflect each stun laser from a far orb.

I was frustrated at the time, but then Ben told me.

He said to me at the time, "Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him."

I asked, "You mean it controls your actions?"

He replied, "Partially. But it also obeys your command."

I then just "felt" the Force to deflect each stun laser from a small orb successfully.

I wondered…

I turned off my targeting computer. It went back into the slot behind me.

"His computer's off…" Someone at the rebel base said. "Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm all right."

R2 beeped something, probably confused. I was doing something crazy, but this might work…

Then, I heard an explosion and R2 sreaming.

"I've lost R2!" I yelled into the radio.

This had better work. I then focused my mind… Just feel the Force… Something flowed… I felt something around me…. I felt… connected to everything around me… the ships… the Death star…. The proton torpedoes… All I needed to do was fire them and use the Force to direct them into the exhaust port.

Green lasers then passed by the cockpit of my ship and I lost my concentration for a second. I heard an explosion behind me and the green lasers stopped passing by my cockpit.

"Yahoo!" That voice… Another ship blew up behind me. I knew that voice. "You're all clear kid! Now let's blow this thing and go home!"

I fired immediately, using the Force to control the torpedoes. I guided them into the small exhaust port. They both entered it. I breathed in, hoping that they would hit the reactor without any trouble. I pulled up and flew away from the space station before I could get caught in the explosion.

Wedge, the other Red team members, and Han flew right by my side.

Then, the explosion happened behind me. I breathed in and out in relief.

Han said, "Great shot, kid! That was one in a million."

Then, I heard Ben say, "Remember, the Force will be with you… always."

I grinned widely. I couldn't believe it. Ben was always by my side. I didn't know how, but I didn't care. He was always watching over me.

And Han. He came back for us. For me! I kept on smiling as we all went back to the Rebel base.


End file.
